I Love Hating You
by Huff-PuffI'llNeverBeBlownAway
Summary: Brady James led me on. Brady James broke my heart. Brady James can drop dead.   This is a stereotypical story, girl  Kendall  likes boy  Brady , boy notices girl, boy humiliates girl, girl hates boy, boy imprints on boy-hating girl. Ahh, love. Brady/OC
1. Chapter 1

_If he thought he could just walk into my life and be my prince charming after all the shit he had put me through, he was wrong._

Do you hate alarm clocks? Because I know do. Especially the one on my Blackberry. It is probably the most annoying thing I have ever heard in my life.

And no matter how many times you think that maybe if you close your eyes the noise will go away, you're so wrong.

Because the noise dies down for three seconds before getting six times louder.

So just in case you were ever wondering Kendall Florence Conner HATES alarm clocks, especially the ones on Blackberrys.

I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed and fumbled around my bedroom, remembering how to walk. I yelped and murmured a quick _merde _(the only word I KNEW in French) under my breath.

I was thankful I had showered last night, not only had it let me go to bed last night earlier, but my hair had dried nicely, keeping the same shape of the blowout that I'd gotten a couple of days before.

My Blackberry buzzed on my nightstand and I rushed over and checked it.

_Dude, first day of freshman year. I can't wait to see you! Well, I can't wait to see what you look like now! The IM convos are not enough description. Especially not with you trying to be all discrete. Me, Josh, Luke, and Ronnie will be at your house at 7:30 so be ready, betch. 3 your bestest friend (idgaf what Ronnie says we've known each other since the first day of your first year at La Get Me The Fuck Out Of Here Middle School) Cassie_

I laughed to myself as I read the crude, but Cassie-filled BBM. I typed back a quick "_kay ;)_", knowing that one-worded answers and emoticons pissed the shit out of Cass.

I stared at my closet for a few seconds, stretching as I did so. I'd already gone through a thousand outfits, but I still wasn't sure. I shrugged, thinking to myself "_what the hell_" and picked up a hanger, with my outfit pre-organized (due to my severe OCD).

My closet was small, an average sized closet you could say, packed full of new clothes. See, my family wasn't rich, not all. I was an only child and my parents worked hard, they had been saving up for a while now for me to go to college.

But I had, somehow, convinced them to waste just a BIT of that money on my...self? I'd been living in La Push since I was about six. My parents had both been born and raised here, got married and left, moved to LA and decided they missed this oh-so-quaint and beautiful town full of our culture.

So anyways, I had convinced them as a teenager entering into my first year of high school that I deserved some TLC. They agreed, hesitantly of course, and we were on our way to LA.

Now it may not make a lot of sense, why I would need some "tender loving care". The answers all lie in the halls of La Push Middle School in the heart of Br- eh, I'll get there eventually.

So we spent our summer in California, staying at a distant family member's home. It had probably been the best summer of my life; I had lived the type of life I saw only on E! Or CW 11. It wasn't a reality I could expect every summer; not one that I was planning on getting used to, just something that I enjoyed.

My parents took a few months of vacation off from their jobs, they'd spent a lot of time working so they could do that, and we voyaged through California. Santa Barbara, Santa Monica, San Francisco, San Diego, Sacramento, Napa (not that I participated in many of the activities) and Los Angeles.

For once in my life, I was spoiled. I was a brat for once in my life, respectively so, never asking for TOO much I hoped. Walking around a store and picking things off the hangers that I liked and ignoring the price tags. I sighed, as I stared back at my closet, I had changed a lot.

My hair was longer, down to my shoulder blades, it had been dyed a light brown color (compared to the midnight BROWN, it had once been).

I stared at myself for a moment as I applied mascara to my upper lash line. I was adamant about make-up, wearing only mascara, lip-gloss, and nail polish, which I'm pretty sure didn't count. The only reason I even WORE mascara was because a Sephora sales rep had convinced me over the summer that it made my lashes look longer, and had brought out my hazel eyes.

I had grown, not much, only about one to two inches, which made me my final height of 5'6" roughly.

I grinned, as I realized how much Cass and Ronnie (short for Veronica) would freak out when they saw me. They had been telling me since_ forever _that I should do something with myself, that the only reason that I looked fat was because I dressed like I had no curves. Sometimes I loved how subtle my friends were.

I glanced at the clock, it read 6:55, and I still had time.

"Shit," I murmured as I realized that I had put on my mascara before I had brushed my teeth and washed my face. I rushed into the hall and washed my face carefully after I brushed my teeth. I slipped back into my room, putting on a thin veil of lip gloss on my lips. Chapped lips were gross. I bit my lip as I tried to remember what I was missing. As a cool breeze flooded through my window, I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my clothes lying on the bed.

"Nice, Kendall," I said to myself. I put on deodorant, before smiling at my clothes lying on my bed. I was surprised I had picked it out all by myself. It was a lace ruffled-front tank from Express, grey blush J Brand 5x5 cigarette jeans, an Aqua Cashmere Open Cardigan in a light pink and a pair of grey suede Steve Madden ankle boots.

That was another thing Cass and Ronnie would be proud about, I was now fluent in the language of fashion. I understood the difference between platforms and pumps, the benefits of a jegging, and the reason every girl needed a long-sleeved button down oxford shirt (I'd bought a lot of those).

I slipped on a grey cashmere loop scarf, put on some flower stud earrings and felt around my desk for one of my new rings.

I stood in front of my full-length mirror, looking back at my reflection. I was a completely different person than I had been in January of earlier this year. And it was all because of Brady James.

I hate Brady James.

_**So for some reason I had an urge to write a Brady fanfic, yeah, know this is weird. I'm not gonna stop with SOMSTL, but I dunno I LOVE reading stories about the wolves that are talked about all of one time in the book! If I get some more reviews I'll post a new chappie soon ALONG with a SOMSTL new chapter. So PLEASEE review, I REALLY wanna know what you all think. **_

_**- Huff&Puff - **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

I tapped my nails anxiously on the kitchen table as I chewed on my oh-so-delicious turkey bacon.

"Kendall!" My mom yelled from the upstairs of our small, but cozy, house.

"YEAH?" I screamed back. I had been told by a large amount of people that I had iron lungs.

"Are you ready for school?"

I rolled my eyes. In my head I sarcastically replied, _Nah, Ma. Its 7:15 on my first day of school, but I am, in fact, NOT ready. _

"YEAH! I AM! JUST WAITING FOR CASS AND CREW!"

"OKAY! SEE YOU THIS AFTERNOON! HAVE A NICE FIRST DAY!"

I nodded knowing that she couldn't hear me. _Only if _he_ isn't at school. _

7:25 the clock screamed at me, I huffed beginning to get impatient. I grabbed my new tote that I had chosen as my school bag this year and slung it over my shoulder.

I closed the door behind me as I stepped outside, it was moist outside. Of course it had rained, again. Washington wasn't know for its good weather.

I checked my watch. 7:27. Knowing Cass she wouldn't be here until 7:45.I smiled, remembering how great a friend Cass was.

"OH MY VAJAYJAY!" A high voice squealed... Oh crap, I hadn't even heard the car come into the driveway.

I smiled at Cassie as she bolted out of the car, open-mouthed, eyes wide. Ronnie just sat in the car, staring at me.

"What the HELL? Why didn't you TELL me you looked like this? I could've finally gotten in on one of Jack's poker games!"

I rolled my eyes, Jack was Cass' older brother and notorious for having some of the hottest friends in La Push.

"Well, I promise I will attend next time," I purred.

"Are your eyes grey? How long have they been grey? And WHY are your legs so EFFING long? Are you wearing HEELS? I think I could CRY," she squeals and all of a sudden I'm enveloped in a huge hug.

"Ow..." I say lamely as I wrap my arms around her.

Ronnie gets out of the car, smirking. She's always been the quiet one, to an extent of course.

"No Spanish Inquisition from you too?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Nahh, I think Cass covered it all," she smiles, holding out her arms and jogging towards me to give me a hug.

"Back up, bitch!" Cass turns and looks at Ronnie. "Can't you see I'm not done with my hug?"

"Honestly," Ronnie rolls her eyes. "It's called a group hug."

"I don't DO group hugs," Cass exclaims, her eyes bulging.

"Josh, I thought we discussed this. No caffeine before nine-thirty for Cass," I playfully shout at the back row of the car.

"Hey hey, she almost pulled my arm off this morning when she got to my house!" He defends himself.

"BULL!" Cassie screams.

"I hate to break up this little LOVE fest but we have about 15 minutes 'til the school bell rings and Cass drives like the turtle in that story about the rabbit and the crustacean," Luke says broodingly. I blink, when did HE get hot?

"The _tortoise _is not a crustacean! It is an amphibian!" Cass argues, walking around to the other side of the car so she can get in. "And I will have you know, that we are only fifteen and if I get caught driving this car without permission our asses will be in jail."

"Do I look like I'm driving?" Luke asks, obviously referring to his place in the back seat of the car... The boy always forgets to call shotgun.

"One for all and all for one!" Cass shouts, she really is a morning person. I clamber into the back seat, grinning at Luke and Josh.

"'Sup, Ken?" Luke smirks.

"Screw you," I mumble, biting back a smile.

"Sorry, Tuesdays thru Fridays only. I'm sure I can pencil you in though."

"You wish."

"With you in those jeans?... Yeah, I do," he gives me a shit-eating grin.

_When did he become a flirt? _I ask myself. _Maybe around the same time he became hot..._ I answer my own question.

"You can shut up now, Luke," I grumble.

"Kendall, you look INCREDIBLE," Cass smiles, looking at me from her rearview mirror.

"Eat your heart out, Brady James," Ronnie murmurs.

My heart stops and I can feel my russet skin paling.

"Oh shit. Sorry, Kendall." She whispers, turning to look at me.

I shake my head. "S'fine..." Even though its not, the whole car is silent the whole way back. I bite my lip as Cass pulls into the school parking lot, then a space.

"You okay?" Cass turns to look at me.

I nod and clear my throat, "I'll be fine." I give her a weak smile. "I promise."

She sighs, seeing right through me. "I'll kick his ass if he tries anything."

"That's sorta impossible," Josh interrupts. Cass turns and looks at him, death glaring.

"And why is _that_?"

"Haven't you heard? He's joined Sam Uley's cult. He's like six foot nine now and looks like Hulk Hogan could be his Dad."

"Figures," I mutter.

"How did I _not _hear about this?" Cass whispers to herself.

"Who _cares_? About Brady James? Or his weird growth spurt? Brady James does NOT matter," I say firmly.

Everyone in the car turns and raises their eyebrows at me. I blush, and my hair makes a shield from everybody's inquisitive eyes.

"Let's go," I murmur as I open the door and climb out the door, toting my new shoulder bag.

I stare at the reservation high school, nothing special. Small and in need of some new renovations, I'll be here for the next four years. I take a deep breath.

"Everything will be fine," Cass reassures me, and loops her arms through mine.

_Easy for you to say._

It's my third period class, English. Only two more, one of those being lunch, and the day is over.

"Did you see Brady James and Collin Hamilton? They got like _so _hot!" A girl sitting in front of me exclaims. I roll my eyes, I've been blessed enough to not have any classes with Brady yet.

"I know! He talked and I like … _fell in love_. His voice is like _so _deep," the girl next to her squeals.

_Oh my god, like that sounds like AWESOME! _ I squeal in my head.

My teacher walks in, she's your average teacher, middle-aged and uninterested looking. The day has been spent monotonously, teachers tell you their expectations of you, blahblahblah.

"Kendall Conner?" The teacher yells.

"Kendall's not here yet," the girl in front of me says, proudly.

I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm right here," I raise my hand. The girl in front of me, whoever she is, turns (along with the rest of class) and her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

I blush again. I've been getting that look all day, when people first look at me, and when people realize who I am.

"Kendall Conner," the teacher nods, going back to her attendance sheet.

"Brady James?" She looks around. My heart stops, I can sense all the girls in the class excitement. "Brady James?"

The door suddenly bursts open, and there, is Brady James. For once in his life, Joshua Ford is correct, Brady James is in fact well above six feet and he looks like he's had a serious injection of a thousand types of steroids.

"Sorry, got lost," he murmurs (and I hate to admit it) sexily.

The teacher nods, "Very well, you can sit next to…." She surveys the classroom and I want to cry because the only spare seat is next to me.

"Next to miss Conner," she smiles and nods at me.

Brady nods obediently and makes his way over to me, looking at the floor. He drops into his seat and it almost sounds like the chair has broken.

I'm biting my lip, fighting back tears. How unfair can life be? The teacher begins to write on the board and I find this to be a distraction. I pick up my pencil case and grab a mechanical pencil and begin to write.

"Excuse me," a voice next to me whispers. I hope the voice isn't speaking to me, hoping may not even be the right word. _Praying._

"Excuse me," the voice says one more time. He's not serious is he? He's not actually talking to me is he? This is a sick, cruel joke if he is talking to me? Does he want to embarrass me? On the first day of high school, this can't be legit. "Uhm… Can I borrow a pencil?"

I narrow my eyes at the board before turning and looking Brady straight in the eye. Bad idea.

His eyes widen.

His mouth drops open.

He looks as if he's just seen the sun.

A smile slowly crosses his face until all of his perfectly straight, white teeth are visible to the Vatican.

"How about you bring one to class like the rest of us?" I hiss, grabbing a pencil and slapping it in front of him. Before I turn back to the board I notice his hurt expression.

"Thank you…" he trails off, waiting for me to say my name. I want to grab something and smash it over his head. Does he seriously not remember my name or is he just playing plain ass stupid?

"What's your name?" He whispers after he realizes that I'm not going to be telling him anything.

My jaw clenches and unclenches. I whip my head towards him and he smiles slightly.

"Really? You don't remember? After the amazing date we went on and everything?"

"We went out?" I can hear the excitement in his voice , I turn incredulously and look at him, he's smiling like he's just won the lottery and I'd like nothing more than to slap that smile off his stupid ugly (_lie) _face.

I turn back towards the board, "Go away, Brady."

"What?" He asks as if he hasn't heard me.

"Go away." I say through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand," he whispers.

"Leave me the _fuck _alone, Brady. You've made my life hell. I don't need this shit. Go AWAY," I scream the last word and realize my mistake immediately. The whole class turns to look at me and Brady.

"Ms. Conner, is there a reason for your r- Mr. James, are you… alright?"

I turn to look at Brady, whose figure is just one large blur.

"M-may, I b-b-be ex-cused?" He asks through clenched teeth, his fists are clenched as well. I scoot my chair away from him. His eyes widen and he shakes more, before the teacher can say anything he's running out of his chair and out the door.

The whole class sits in silence and confusion for approximately six minutes as we all think about what's just happened.

**Tell me what you guys think! PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! **

**-Huff-Puff- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall's POV **

I followed the huddle of fellow freshman down the hallway to the cafeteria. It had been like this all day, after listening to the teachers drone on unimportantly, a large group would maneuver through the halls of the school looking for the next classroom.

After all, we were all fresh_meat_.

As I followed the group, my thoughts ran back to Brady. How broken he had looked when I had told him to piss off, I was shocked. I had no idea that he had started taking acting classes.

I flinched thinking back to a time when I had the hugest crush on Brady, when I was convinced he would notice how beautiful I was maybe, or that I completed him, I was the girl he had been searching for his whole (14 years) life.

I bit my lip and shook my head. Whatever. Brady James didn't matter, and as long as I kept telling myself that, I'd believe it.

**Brady's POV **

I paced back and forth outside of A11. I was waiting for him to come out of the classroom. If anybody knew what had happened to my... my... _what was her name? _ it would be him.

The bell rang, and I stood to the side of the door. Just as I predicted the door flew open and four kids flew out the door, grumbling to themselves about how much homework they had on their first day of high school.

God, they were all so short.

Two large figures came through the door. I grabbed the collars of their v-necks and dragged them to a corner as they muttered curse words.

"What the fuck, Brady?" Collin snapped as he adjusted his collar, frowning.

"Language," Seth sighed.

"Shut up, Seth," Collin and I replied in unison. He rolled his eyes in reply.

"Is there a reason for this warm welcome?" Collin raised his eyebrows.

"There's this girl-"

"Oh, Taha Aki," Seth groaned.

I growled, it wasn't like that.

"Listen, dude." My step brother started. "I know you want a piece of ass and - WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

Collin was now pinned up against the wall, as a feral snarl escaped my lips.

"It's not like that!" I slammed him against the wall. "Okay?" I slammed him again

Collin raised his eyebrows now. Out of my peripheral vision, Seth smirked smugly.

"Brady..." Seth.

"Shut up."

"Did you..." Collin.

"You two can suck my -"

"He did..." Seth again.

"Oh, patrol is gonna be so much more fun." I was gonna kill Collin when we got home.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Seth nudged me with his elbow.

"I don't know," I muttered quietly.

"What?" They asked.

"I don't _know. _I don't know her name," I spoke louder.

"... And you couldn't have asked her name?" Seth looks at me skeptically.

"I did," I said sullenly.

"AND?" Collin asked, I could tell he was getting ticked off.

"She told me to fuck off," I growled, staring at the patterns of the floor.

"Wait. Why?" I rolled my eyes at Seth's question.

"I barely know her name! Why should I know why she ..." I trailed off, I didn't wanna finish the sentence. That was okay, because Collin had no problem doing it for me.

"Why she hates you?"

Before I could stop myself, I whimpered.

"Nice, Collin." Seth sighed.

"Well, jeez... Is she in our grade, Brady?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "She's in my third period English class."

"She could be at lunch... We could go check the cafeteria?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded happily. I started walking down the hall, when I heard a loud cough. I turned and frowned at my friends, we needed to hurry if we were going to find my ... _ugh, I had to figure out her _name.

"Bray, dude. The cafeteria's _this _way." Oh.

We walked quickly, ignoring the stares from some of the seniors that we towered over. We arrived at the cafeteria doors and I looked through the small windows, searching for her.

Seth nudged past me and opened the door, "How about we just go inside?"

"Oh yeah. That makes sense..." I said lamely.

"Dude!" Collin laughed, pointing to a table closer to the other end of the cafeteria. I followed his gaze and saw my imprint smiling and laughing with her friends, my heart swelled. She looked so beautiful. "Look what happened to Kendall Conner. She's like all hot now. What a shame."

Kendall her name was Kendall. I looked back at her, she looked like a Kendall. I frowned. Had he just called her _hot_? Before I could growl again I picked up his last sentence, what the hell did what the same shame mean?

"What do you mean, _what a shame?" _I said through gritted teeth.

Collin smirked at me.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, and he laughed.

"How could you not, dude. That was epic. It was about... three or four weeks before we phased, so y'know couple of weeks before school ended. And you came to me during lunch one day and showed me this paper that had your name and Kendall's written _all _over it. Because she had this _giant_ crush on you."

I smiled. She had? She'd thought about me? She'd _liked _me? But then why did she...

"So we thought of this brilliant plan. You asked her out and everything. You arranged for her to meet you at that diner around the corner from your house, told her to dress _really _nice, and like convinced her that you'd be there at seven-thirty or something that night."

I suddenly remembered this story...

"So she was really excited and whatever and she was there at seven-thirty or something. And you hired some seventh grader to like take pictures of her waiting for you inside the diner. She waited for like an hour, dude. It was hilarious."

I knew where this was going, all I wanted was for Collin to shut up, but I was speechless. So he continued.

"And then you got that girl... What was her name... Lily! Yeah, she was hot. You took Lily to the diner and I brought this girl Francesca, and Jack and Alex brought those two chicks Grace and Jessica. So we all like cruised into the diner and the look on Kendall's face when she saw you with your arm around Lily was like ... ridiculous."

No. That wasn't ... I would never do something like that to... No. I didn't believe...

"Y'know, so then she was crying and stuff. She like ran out the diner sobbing hysterically. She didn't even show for the last couple of days of school _or _graduation."

She had cried? I had made her cry? Not to her! I could never do that to Kendall.

"OH! And the next day you posted up all of the pics of her crying on Facebook, tagged her and everything."

"Brady, dude." Seth said cautiously. "Brady. What's wrong?"

"I-I d-did that-t-t to m-my im-p-print," I was shaking.

"Oh shit," Collin swore under his breath.

"Brady, come on. You need to get out of here," Seth spoke calmly.

"Seth! Brady! Collin!" pack had, at some point, entered the cafeteria.

"Uh oh... Why's he shaking?" Embry asked.

"Does it matter? We have to get him out of here!" Jake spoke authoritatively and soon most of the pack was dragging me outside.

We were all outside and in the woods when I phased, still shaking.

"Collin, what happened to him?" Jared asked, wearily.

Collin bit his lip, "He broke his imprint's heart."

Seth sighed, "That wasn't the right thing to say..."

I fell on my stomach, howling and whimpering.

_I was a monster. _

**Okay! Guys! I wanna hear what you guys think! Do you think I revealed what Brady did to Kendall too soon? Do you think it was too dramatic? OH! And I know it may seem hard, but don't hate Collin too much, he's still pretty young and he **_**may **_**be able to redeem himself later on! **

**PLEASE R&R I'M BEGGING! **

**-Huff-Puff-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay, so I've gotten over 30 reviews for the past THREE chapters. I wanted to thank you all SO much. This chapter and my next one for SOMSTL may be quite quick because I have to actually write a large paper for one of my classes. SO! Here it goes! **

**Kendall's POV **

"Why the long face, cupcake?" Luke whispered as I sat down next to him in our sixth period Geometry class.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you miss the memo? Brady James is out to _RUIN _my life."

I had spent all of our fifty minute lunch period telling the four-minute story. I might have finished it quicker had Cass and Ronnie decided to not interject every twenty seconds nor Luke and Josh spend two minutes mocking them.

"Oh yeah. I remember that," he smirked. I was gonna slap his smirk right off his face. It was hot, no doubt. But annoying on a whole new level.

"Kendall Conner?" The teacher drawled.

"Here," I grunted, leaning my head on my hand.

"Luke Coy?"

"Present," he confirmed.

I continued to glare at the desk in front of me, waiting for the next forty-five minutes to be over. Suddenly there's an arm around my shoulders and I look over to see Luke's face _way _too close to mine.

"You okay?" He asks, he actually looks sort of concerned.

I open my mouth to respond, but... of course... as my life goes... Who walks in? Mhmm, you've guessed it. Yup. Life is just so... no adjectives have been created yet.

Brady James has just entered the room, and for whatever reason he looks like he is ready to rip Luke's throat out. The teacher directs him to his seat.

As he walks past me to his seat I catch his eye and the glare has disappeared, it's now been replaced with a look of something like regret.

I look away, done with this charade I've been playing with him.

"I'm fine, Luke," I sigh. "Just sorta tired is all. But I'll be okay. Thanks for looking out for me." I kiss his cheek and smile.

He turns to me, grinning, "Damn, I knew I was good. But I didn't know that I was _that _good. A kiss from the freshman hottie on the first day. That's what I'd call skill."

I laugh loudly at his joke, cuz everybody knows. Luke _has _no game.

"Definitely, Luke. This means we're going steady," I roll my eyes.

"Have my children?" He grins crookedly.

"All twelve," I whisper, smirking.

**Brady's POV **

After my little... mental breakdown, Sam went all Alpha on my ass and ordered me back to my classes .

Screw _my _life.

"You gonna be okay, dude?"

I grunt, "Yeah, I'll be fine, Col. I'll meet you outside in front of Quil's car."

"Sounds good. Good luck, bro." He smacks me on the back and I nod at him as he walks away.

This is the second time I've walked in late to a class, and I'm really sick of all these fucking eyes on me.

There's suddenly this amazing smell, being shoved up my nose and I almost sigh in contentment and start to look around for Kendall.

I pass a couple, hunched over, and for a second I almost think that the girl is Kendall. But that's impossible. That can't be possible. Because ... because Kendall belongs to _me_, but as I look at her. I realize that I'm right, and this is the worst feeling I think I've ever experienced.

"You okay?" Her... _boyfriend_ asks her, looking concerned. Not as concerned as he should be, if Kendall is sick (which makes my whole body flood with worry) he should be carrying her to the nurse; not asking unnecessary questions.

"Mr. James, to your seat?" The teacher asks me. I nod numbly, not taking my eyes off of Kendall and her ... _boyfriend._

I walk slowly past Kendall's seat. _I'm sorry_, I shout in my head, but she looks away and turns back to her..._boyfriend_.

"I'm fine, Luke. Just sorta tired is all. But I'll be okay. Thanks for looking out for me," she sounds so sad and all I wanna do is do something, _anything_, to make her feel better. But before I can think of anything, she's already leaning over and my head is screaming at me to close my eyes, to turn away, to do something but I can't.

She's kissing him, and everything is screaming at me to rip him apart, feed him to a vampire, and pretend like it never happened. But I can't, because... I rack my brains, thinking of a reason why I _shouldn't_, but I can't think of any.

"Damn, I knew I was good. But I didn't know that I was _that _good. A kiss from the freshman hottie on the first day. That's what I'd call skill." I snarl lowly to myself and grip my pencil tightly.

She laughs, it's the most amazing sound in the world. But it should be _me _making her laugh, not her... _boyfriend_. Her BOYFRIEND should be me.

"Definitely, Luke," she smirks. "This means we're going steady."

He grins like the idiot that he is. "Have my children?" He asks, and I growl lowly at the _thought _of the two of them together. Because its supposed to be me and Kendall. No one else. Just _us._

_"_All twelve," she croons_. _

_This isn't fair. It's not fair. Kendall belongs to me. She's mine. Not Josh's. Mine. And I'm going to make sure he learns that. _

**Okay, guys! Hit me with it! Its sorta short, I know! But I like fillers, especially when guys get jealous, not sure why. Just do, plus I think dark, tall, handsome men with incredible six packs getting insanely jealous over their women is a total turn on, guess I watch too many movies! **

**Anyways! I'm SO grateful that I've gotten so many reviews! I know I've already said that, but I REALLY am. So **

**PLEASE keep reviewing and I will DEFINITELY keep writing.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Huff&Puff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall's POV **

I'm really starting to hate how life is going.

Because for whatever reason.

Fate has decided that Brady James is going to be in _another _one of my classes.

Which means that on _every _Tuesday of _every _week of the next year he will be in everyone of my classes.

Can't wait to see what Wednesday thru Friday turn out to be like, Mondays always suck anyway so that would just be icing on the shitty cake of my life.

I'm sitting in Science class and again the teacher calls the name, "Brady James." And I feel like screaming when he decides that he and I will be lab partners.

I'm contemplating smacking the teacher, when Brady carefully sits down next to me.

"Hi, Kendall," he says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

I'm shocked he's remembered my name, "Hey, Brady."

He looks up at me, smiling, before putting his head back down and staring at the table.

"As an introduction to freshman Biology your first assignment will be a lab. This will not only be a learning experience for me to see how capable you are, but also as a warm up for you all to see what this year holds. This project will count for twenty percent of your interim grade so I suggest you and your partner work hard. I will pass out the project guide to the class."

As a former observer of all things Brady James, seeing as I once had a crush on him, there is one thing that I am _completely _sure of. Brady James does _not, ever _work hard. Which means that good ol' Kendall will be doing this all on her own.

The first thing I read when I see the sheet is that we can choose whatever we want, "academic freedom" as the teacher calls it.

"Uhm..." Brady turns to me hesitantly. "So... do you wanna do some brainstorming on the topic we should choose?"

Again, Brady James has shocked me. Did he just read the project assignment? Did he just _read_?

"Well... Actually, I have a somewhat good idea that could work out well."

"Really? That's, erm, awesome. What did you have in mind?" He's still staring at the table and I'm sort of pissed that he doesn't even have the decency to look me in the eye.

"Don't worry about it, Brady. I know how this works out, you pretend to be interested, I do all the work and we both come out with a good grade. So I'll figure all this out by myself, it's not problem. Been down _this _road before." I mutter the last sentence to myself.

Brady looks up at me, shocked, his mouth forming an 'O'.

"Why do you say that?" He's totally perplexed. All these repeat feelings of mine are really pissing me off; this is about the tenth time I've wanted to hit him with something.

"Uhm... The English project we had last year?" I raise an eyebrow as confusion crosses his face once again.

"Of course you don't remember, you barely remembered my _name _six hours ago. Well, I'll refresh your memory. I did all the work, you did nothing, and we got a good grade. Okay? The same thing has been going on since the fourth grade."

I'm waiting for him to defend himself, to tell me that he's not really _into _grades that he's more into getting into the pants of exceedingly hot girls.

He looks me in the eye for once and I curse myself when my breath hitches, cuz his eyes are just so freakin' pretty it should be a god damned crime." I'm really sorry about last year. For _everything _that happened last year, I don't think you'll _ever _be able to understand how much I regret everything that happened last year." _Does he remember what happened? _

"But we're ... partners now," - I feel like there's a double meaning somewhere in that sentence- " we're going to be seeing a lot of each other and this project doesn't seem so easy and it'd be unfair of me to make you do all the work. Okay?"

I nod dumbly, still totally thrown back by everything that he's said.

"Great. So uhm... What was your idea again?"

**Brady's POV **

I hate that she doesn't trust me.

That when the teacher announces that I'm going to be her lab partner this complete look of pure _disgust _grosses her face as if I'm the most vial thing she's ever encountered.

But I am, and she deserves to think that.

I can't help a small part of me dying when I sit down next to her and she stiffens.

I greet her quietly, testing out if she's alright with me being around. She replies, extremely reserved and I inwardly sigh.

This isn't the way things are supposed to be. We're supposed to be happy together and laughing. I shouldn't be afraid to look in the eyes of the girl ... _I'm in love with_.

The teacher drones on talking about some project, I'm acutely aware of what he's talking about, although not really engrossed.

The paper gets handed out and I read something about it being twenty percent of our interim grade and it being our own choice of what we can write about.

I cautiously turn to face her, " Uhm, so... do you wanna do some brainstorming on the topic we should choose?"

She surprises me with an answer quickly. "Well... Actually, I have a somewhat good idea that could work out well."

"Really? That's, erm, awesome. What did you have in mind?" I continue to deadpan at the table, not wanting to offend her by looking at her.

She lets out a sigh, one that it would seem she's been holding in for quite some time.

"Don't worry about it, Brady. I know how this works out, you pretend to be interested, I do all the work and we both come out with a good grade. So I'll figure all this out by myself, it's not a problem. Been down _this _road before."

She mutters the last sentence to herself and I'm temporarily shocked by her honesty that she's caught onto the way I am.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, still shocked.

"Uhm... The English project we had last year?" She raises one eyebrow at me, and I feel confused once again. We had English together last year?

"Of course you don't remember, you barely remembered my _name _six hours ago. Well, I'll refresh your memory. I did all the work, you did nothing, and we got a good grade. Okay? The same thing has been going on since the fourth grade."

I'm astounded_ again _by the truth of her words. I doubt I've ever had a girl be so honest with me, flirting aside.

I take a deep breath and look up into her eyes, making sure that she understands what I'm about to say is completely from my heart. "I'm really sorry about last year. For _everything _that happened last year, I don't think you'll _ever _be able to understand how much I regret everything that happened last year."

A look of surprise and confusion passes her face, but I continue.

"But we're ... partners now," - she has _no _idea- "we're going to be seeing a lot of each other" - a HELL of a lot, I hope-" and this project doesn't seem so easy and it'd be unfair of me to make you do all the work. Okay?"

She nods, a dumbstruck look on her face and a small part of me is hoping that she believes one eighth of what I've said.

I take her a silence as an... initiative to continue the conversation.

"Great. So uhm... What was your idea again?"

She blinks for a couple second before giving me another nod, and at this point I'm willing to take anything she's willing to give me.

"I was thinking about doing stem cell research. I know a huge part of Biology is cells, cuz they make up all parts of life or whatnot. So I'm thinking... we could do the anatomy of a cell, different reasons people use stem cell research, the ideas of stem cell research and maybe other things that we find?"

Now it's my turn to stare, because I've never realized just how _brilliant _Kendall is. Not that I've never had a full conversation with her to begin with, but it shocks me how... intense she gets about this.

"Or... If you were thinking about something different we could do something less complex and ... nerdy?" She looks hurt and I begin to shake my head furiously.

"No no no! That's a _great _idea. I was just sorta shocked that's such an amazing idea."

She blushes the slightest bit, bites her lip. Which isn't a really good idea cuz now I'm staring at her lips. Which isn't a really good idea because now I'm thinking about how her... _boyfriend _gets to kiss her.

I cough, and open my new binder, writing down all the things she's just said.

"How about we have some arguments about stem cell research? Like the reasons some people _don't _approve and the reasons others think it's a good idea?"

She raises her eyebrows and nods what I think is approvingly, "Yeah... That's actually a great idea."

I nod my head, fighting back a smile at her approval, and scribble it down.

"PowerPoint or tri-fold board?" I ask.

"Both?"

"Both?" I ask, this girl will never cease to amaze me.

"The tri-fold board can be for class visual aid and information... and the PowerPoint can be used for the arguments and stuff! Maybe we can e-mail the PowerPoint to the teacher? Or is that just the over-achiever in me talking?"

"No that's fi-" But I'm cut off the bell.

A look of relief crosses her face and I can't help but being hurt, for about the millionth time today, by one of her simple actions. She starts to pack up her things quickly, and I watch mesmerized by her (as cheesy as that sounds I don't even care).

"Uhm... Can we talk more about this tomorrow?" She says as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure," I nod eagerly. _We can talk whenever you want_.

"Good." She gives me a small wave. "Bye, Brady." She says as she turns around walking towards the door.

I wave and give her a smile, "Bye, Kendall. See you tomorrow."

I groan and rest my forehead on the table, I don't even hear the pack walk in but I _do _feel Jared slap me on the back.

"Does it get easier?" I grunt.

The boys laugh. "Nope." He says, and I can tell he's prolly giving me a shit-eating grin right now.

"But you do know what this means?" Paul asks.

I lift my head and look up at him.

"No ass from all sorts of hot girls." All the guys start to laugh again.

And what's scary is that I haven't thought about that since the second I saw Kendall.

**OKAY! A new chappie! Tell me what you guys think! I have FOUR chapters and FORTY-FOUR reviews, all kind and encouraging. I tried to make sure Kendall wasn't TOO lenient with Brady, do you think she was? Should she have been **_**more **_**…. reserved towards Brady? Weigh in please! **

**I've also developed a new author's choice! Sometimes thru this chapter you'll see Brady analyzing something Kendall does not, like when she stiffens, she doesn't realize she has but he does because he's being so meticulous in the way that he looks at her. It's going to be happening a LOT more so pay attention to it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendall's POV **

"Well, I mean, he's my lab partner now. I can't very well ignore him," I explain as I climb into the front seat of Cass' car.

For what I feel like may be the only time since we've become friends, it's just Cass and me today. Luke and Josh have some sort of bromance meeting and Ronnie had to go to the "orthodontist", which is funny cuz she has perfectly white teeth and has never had braces...

"And why the _hell _not?"

"... I mean, I haven't learned how to talk to people without opening my mouth so I guess as soon I develop that oh-so-simple skill that will be solved," I say, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Aha so funny," she replies dryly, as she turns to drive down the street that goes straight through the Reservation. "What I _mean _is that you shouldn't be hanging out with him!"

"Is that so? I was planning on asking him to be my prom date," I roll my eyes.

She raises an eyebrow, "I'd slap you now, but we might crash and my life is far too precious to waste."

"Keep thinking that," I snort as the car begins to chug and halt.

"Ahh fuck! Knew I had to get an oil change..."

"Oh PERFECT," I grunt as I climb out the car, slamming the door behind me clearly pissed off.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot," she scurries out the car. I open the front hood and cough as clouds of smoke attack my nostrils. She grimaces at me as I finally understand the definition of _if looks could kill_.

"I'm guessing that you didn't learn this summer by any chance how to fix cars..."

"Ha..." I mumble, my eyes narrowing further, concentrating on her jugular. She gulps, almost as if she knows what I'm planning.

The sound of snapping twigs behind me catches my attention and I turn for my previously tapered eyes widen. Embry Call, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara just so happen to be standing shirtless with nothing but cutoffs on.

"Er, mechanical problems?" Jacob asks, taking in my now blackened tank and the open hood of this piece of shit that Cassidy calls a car.

"No, not at all... I just thought we'd just pull over on the side of the road and open up the trunk so I could get covered in black shit." I answer, placing one hand on my hips.

All three raise their eyebrows simultaneously, and I raise an eyebrow, daring them to challenge anything I've just said.

"She's got balls..." Embry murmurs.

"I can't wait til she cuts his off..." Quil almost giggles.

Jacob is still eyeing me curiously, I open my mouth to ask what the _hell _is wrong {although I'm internally trying to figure out why I'm being _such _a bitch}, but I'm cut off by a quick flash of lightning.

"Seriously?" Cass screams and stares at the sky, it's not raining _yet_. "We're at least _four miles _from home! With no car!"

"Our friends house is about five minutes from here, we can always bring you there til we can fix up your car," Jacob suggests.

"I don't go to strangers' homes." I shoot back.

"I've known you since you were what like... four?" Jacob asks. This is true, Billy Black has always been one of my father's close friends although they seemed to go in different directions with their lives.

"And how long have I known your friend? How old is this guy? Does he go to Tribal High?"

"Samuel Uley and his fianceé Emily have a house, I'm sure you've heard of them," he sighs as the rain begins to pour.

"Kendy, its about to rain. And when it rains it pours like a mofo. Can't we _please _just go to the house?" Cassidy whines.

"If we're informed we're about to get raped, I'm volunteering you up first..."

"Deal!" She shouts as she runs over and grabs my hand. "Lead the way, musclemen!"

...

"I look like a drowned cat," I mutter as I quickly look myself over in the mirror opposite the Uley's dining room table, quaintly situated in the middle of their kitchen.

"See if you brightened up your features with a smile, then you'd look like a _happy _drowned cat!" Cassidy says cheerfully.

"I'll punch you if you don't shut up..."

"You would never..."

The eight boys in the room [Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry,Quil, Seth, Collin, and oh boy, oh boy you _guessed _it, BRADY] watched us back and forth, almost like Agassi and Nadal game. Well... not Brady he just get kept on sitting there watching _me_ like a creeper.

"They said the titanic would never sink... How'd that go for Jack and Rose?"

"Rose lived!"

"Jack died. Let's figure out which character you're going to be playing today, why don't we?"

There was a chorus of "ooohss" and "burnss", I think I heard Quil say "Oh no she di'nt"... But I tuned him out.

"I promise next sleepover I'll make it up to you! When we can watch every SAW every made."

"I _hate _SAW!"

"Aren't you a little bit _old _to be having sleepovers?" Quil asked, clearly amused. He had no idea that I was not in the mood.

"Aren't you a little bit old to still have not been laid?" I asked, lifting my right eyebrow and opening my mouth a little in a way that just screamed bitch.

"Maybe you should just sit down Quil, eh?" Embry laughed with the rest of the hollering and hooting boys, and patted his best friend on the back.

Quil shot me a look, and a choice finger, before resigning himself back to the seat he'd chosen to get out of when he'd insulted me.

"LUKE BBMED YOU!" Cassidy cried as my phone screeched... I felt around my pockets to realize that she had the phone in her hands.

The whole room grew quiet, Brady tensed in his seat.

"Oh? What does he say?"

"He says 'quack quack, goose'... What the fuck?"

I laugh at Cassidy's expression, as well as Luke's message, "Inside joke... Make the face that says 'lips sealed' and 'a beer'."

"Do I want to kn-"

"Just make the damn face..."

"Fucker..." She mumbles as she searches around my screen looking for the two correct emoticons.

"He says... So we're hanging out at my place Saturday?" She imitates his deep voice and I laugh, again. The room is still deadly quiet, and I'm trying to avoid the awkardity [I'll pretend that's a word] as best I can.

"Tell him-"

"I already told him that you'll check with Cass and see what she says, " she smiles proudly and I roll my eyes... Such a Cass thing to say.

"Of course you did..."

She gasps and puts a hand over her heart, "He says that Cass isn't invited!"

"What?" I ask, genuinely surprised. So it'd just be me, Luke, Josh and Ronnie? Awkward...

She gasps again and covers her mouth, "He says that no one is invited besides you!" There's a distinct growl, but I brush it off as some sort of awkward chair grunt. "He says winky face!" Her eyes twitches in what I think to be an attempt at a winky face, and I laugh so loud my stomach hurts three minutes later.

"What does Cassidy say back to that?"

Ugh... I hate it when she speaks in third person.

"Ugh... I hate it when you speak in third person. Just say... Gotta check with the 'rents, what're the plans? And... swear to God if there's not an extra cheese, meat lovers pizza on the table and a Seahawks versus Jets game involved I'm outtie."

I glance over to my right to see Brady looking at me with hurt look on his face... What now?

It takes about three minutes of throat clearings and a nudge from Cassidy to make me realize that Brady and me have been doing nothing but staring at each other.

"So... Is this Luke guy your boyfriend?" Collin asks, eyeing his friend.

I suddenly realize that Brady's the one who's been doing that awkward growling noise, cuz he does it again... *AWKWARD* But I don't question it... Must be a male hormones thing.

"Luke? _Luke Coy? _" My eyebrows could pretty much have children with my hairline that's how close they are.

"He's one of the only Lukes in the whole reserva-"

"Not _now _Cass," I groan. I turn back to Collin, "No... Luke and me are like best friends. We've known each other since we were almost four... Back when he was shy."

"Everybody knows, that best friends _always _turn out to be more than best friends. _Always_. Plus... he's always been such a good friend, remember like at the end of last year when you were crying? He was at your house like every night... That's so sweet now that I think about it. You cried on his shoulder as he held you in his big strong arm-"

Brady growls again, but this time he stands up and he looks _menacing_. All of a sudden all of the boys are standing, and all I see is a jungles of denim cut offs and skin.

They're all muttering things to him, but it doesn't seem as if he's listening. His jaw is clenched, he's shaking again [does he have some sort of... shivering problem?] and his eyes have that hurt expression again, the one that even as a person he's hurt so badly before I _hate _to see.

Before I blink, his eyes are on mine, and I swear his lip quivers a bit. I don't have much time to think about it before he's out the door, running into the forest.

"Fuck..." Paul mutters to himself. All the guys solemnly nod their heads in reply.

_What is going on? _

**So I've been gone for a while… SERIOUS writer's block… Worst kinda excuse, yeah? I have literally had the beginning of my story on my Text Edit for the past two or three weeks I just couldn't think of a good… y'know? This isn't much better, but a lot of you have expressed that Kendall should NOT under any circumstances forgive Brady so quick ;) I listened. I agreed. So keep reading and reviewing or I won't know that I have such great support from all of you!  
**

**-Huff&Puff**


	7. Chapter 7

**LALALA**

**SOOO**

**I don't usually write stuff in the beginning but... I'm really thrilled that I got so many amazing reviews on the last chapter which was 19, and that is AMAZING that you guys like the story that much.**

**I've gotten a lot of reviews that have said they LIKE the way drama is going, and other people have said that they think Kendall is putting Brady through too much. You have to remember this is only the **_**first **_**day of school, I've sorta dragged it out to immense proportions it took me a month to write ONE day of school... silly me. BUT, she won't make him suffer forever. **

**And the Luke shtuff...? ;) We'll just have to see...**

_**Kendall's POV**_

"Did you see Brady's face?"

"No. I forgot my glasses at home." I retorted.

"Ken, you don't wear glasses..." Cass said as if _I _was the one we had to worry about. Funny...

"Cass, that was sarcasm. Of course I saw his face! I'm not blind!"

"Well for God's sake, you could have been admiring Emily's cutlery!"

"Do I look like Edward Scissorhands to you?"

"There is nothing wrong with being different!" Cass said vigorously. I groaned.

"Your voice annoys me, stop talking."

"Your jeans annoy me."

"Only cuz you want to borrow them."

"Can I?" She squealed.

"No, bitch. Keep your eyes on the road," I replied flatly.

"Ouch, that one hurt. I'm bleeding on the inside."

"That was a sincerely lame attempt to say 'laughing on the inside', because if you were bleeding internally you'd be dead."

"And what would you do then?"

"Cry a little, sniffle a bit, maybe throw a party," I mumbled.

"GASP!" She said turning to me just as we swerved off the road.

"WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! JESUS CHRISTMAS!"

"Anyways," Cass continued unfazed. "Like I was saying. I believe that there's something behind a facial expression?"

"Bad gas?" I mumbled, playing with the buttons on my Blackberry.

"Would you take me seriously for like five seconds?"

"Five...Well... Four... I could... Three... Think about it... Two... Eh... One.. Nah."

"This is what happens when you try to help a bitch..."

"My soul!"

"What soul?" She mumbles and I cackle. "So what're our plans for tomorrow, buddy?"

"Cass, we have school."

"Thanks for that clever thesis-"

"That wasn't a theses. Theses can be _argued_, you can't really argu-"

"ANYWAYS. What're we doing tomorrow? AFTER school."

"Cass, we have homework..."

"I don't know why I try..."

I scoff, "You try?"

"Get the fuck out my car, bitch."

I spend the whole night doing homework. [Aren't you jealous?] It would've been enjoyable, sorta, if the silence in my room wouldn't have made me think of Brady.

Not only that, but I had this eerie sense that someone was watching me. Which was weird cuz when you're all alone with four walls and one window facing a forest... its sorta impossible for anybody to watch you besides the trees and your Alex Pettyfer poster.

My parents came home at the same time they usually did, Dad ordered Chinese, we sat around-watched some TV, and then it was off to bed for little Kennie.

Just as I got to bed, Cass decided that it would be appropriate to BBM me at 10:15.

Casserific x_x: _Sooooo_

YouCanBeMyBob : _Good night _

Casserific x_x : _Noooo_

YouCanBeMyBob : _Good night_

Casserific x_x : _I don't get your BBM SN..._

YouCanBeMyBob : _Ken && Barbie? Y'know? _

Casserific x_x: _No... _

YouCanBeMyBob: _Of course you don't. Y'know how my name is Kendall? And you call me Ken?_

Casserific x_x : _..._

YouCanBeMyBob: _I'm not looking for a Barbie... I'm looking for a guy. And the masculine form of Barbie... Is Bob_

Casserific x_x :_ ... Was this written somewhere?_

YouCanBeMyBob : _Good night_

Casserific x_x : _No don't leave me! Kendall! Ohmygod! Kendall don't leave! _

_BABY PLEASE DON'T GO _

_IF I WAKE UP TOMORROW WILL YOU BE HERE? _

_I DON'T KNOOWW-OHHHH IF YOU FEEL THE WAY I DO _

_IF YOU LEAVE I'M GONE FIND YOU _

YouCanBeMyBob : _ I WILL BE IN MY BED SLEEPING! GOOD NIGHT! _

Casserific x_x : _oh, okay. good night 3 _

YouCanBeMyBob : _smd. _

_**The next morning**_

I wake up early because I've forgotten to pick out an outfit to wear. Cursing to myself as I stub my toe [did that happen yesterday, too?] I open my closet looking for something acceptable to wear.

_"_Erm..." I mumble to myself as I stare at my closet, far too tired to even form coherent sentences let alone a chic outfit. "How about..." I lean into my closet, grab the first three things that look acceptable, cross my fingers and hope I don't end up looking like... _a hot mess_.

I jump into the shower quickly, blow-dry my hair, put on my make-up, yadayadayada.

Twenty minutes later I'm downstairs waiting [of course] for Cass [of course] because she's late picking me up [of _course_].

"Kendall, I love your outfit!" My mom says appraisingly as she walks into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom..." I mumble through my plate full of PopTarts. I'm not sure how to take this because... I love my Mom and all but she has the taste of... well, a Mom. Y'know what I mean?

"Sweetheart, do you ever eat the crust?"

"No. It tastes icky!" I make a face at the uneaten parts of my delicious, yet nutritious, breakfast.

"So mature!" She says sarcastically [so maybe _thats _where I get it from] as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

A car horn blasts outside and I'm picking up my bag, walking out the door and screaming bye to my mom before she can even get out 'I don't like Cass driving you guys around'.

"The Endangered Species of Kendall has just left its primary domain." Oh _shit_, I think. Luke and Josh are doing their whole, "I'm Steve Irwin" bit this morning.

"Wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a collar-thing, a blue man's jacket-sorta contraption, a dangerously short skirt that even a giraffe could see up, and heels so high I fear they may be bigger than Luke's dic- OW!"

"You guys are so stupid..." I murmur as I climb in the back seat.

"Ow OWWWWW! Hot Mama!" Cass squeals as she pulls away from the curb.

"You too, Cass."

"Ouch."

"Ten minutes til class, I don't feel like being late second day." Veronica waves as she studiously makes her way to class.

"It may take me ten minutes just to get to class in these things... Why'd I even _wear _them to school..." I mutter to myself, looking down at my heels. _Seriously, _I think to myself_, you're like one of those sluts who's craving for attention... Three-inch heels? Its school, not Fashion Week. Tomorrow, we are definitely wearing Converse. _I trip a little bit as I walk towards school_. Definitely wearing Converse. _

"I'll walk you to class if y'want, Ken." Luke offers.

"Aww! You're the bestest! Just make sure I don't... fall on my face and die."

"But that would be so much fun!" Luke whines.

"Shut up and walk, d-bag."

I turn around to wave goodbye to Josh and Cass but they've already disappeared... Weird, guess I'll see them around during lunch...

**Sorry its so short guys! I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this! I PROMISE! And I think I may be updating my other story SOMSTL soon! Please review! You know I love you all SO much!**

**3 Huff&Puff**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kendall's POV **

"So then the guys says-"

"'No one cares. Luke, stop talking?'"

A scoff. "Oh, Kendall. Don't lie to yourself this way. My voice turns you on major."

"Uhm... Yeah. Like a car key turns on a tractor."

"Aren't tractors automobiles?"

"Try sticking the car key of a Maserati into a Caterpillar, I dare you."

"Lemme just obtain the car keys of a Maserati. Or maybe I should get a Maserati. Or how about I get a _car _first?"

"Or maybe you just suck my dick..." I mumble as we near closer to the door of my class.

"That's likely to happen."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," I say plainly as we stand outside. I'm too lazy, and a little too scared, to walk into my first period class with Brady James. Not like

_all _of my classes include Brady James or anything.

A gasp. "Did _you _just tell _me _not to use sarcasm. You could be British for God's sake."

"I'm not sure I see the correlation between being British and using sarcasm..."

"Goodbye, Kendall."

"Bye, Lukie."

He grumbles as he walks away, discreetly flipping me his favorite finger. I smirk and slip into my classroom.

Non-surprisingly, Brady's not at class yet. I check my watch... _Thirty seconds till class starts. So much for a team effort... _

A voice in my head screams, _Stop being a prude. You're late sometimes. _

Another voice says, _don't be an easy slut. He's still a douche bag. _

I groan out of frustration and bang my head on the lab tables.

"Umm... Are you okay?" Brady asks me.

Well shit.

My head pops up and I swear I finally understand what whip lash feels like.

"Peachy," I say sheepishly, before I rest my head back down on my desk. I check my watch... He had five seconds. I'm impressed, almost.

"How's your friends car?" He asks a beat of comfortable silence.

"Dangerous as hell, but workable." I shrug, sitting up.

"Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous?" His voice gets lower.

"Its a bit of an old car, I'm not sure how you'd explain in car terms but its like... The usual. The brakes stop working-" he takes in a sharp breath, "sometimes the wind shield wipers start freaking out. Once we got stuck in the car, it was like ninety degrees outside I swore I was just going to pass o-"

"Maybe its time for a new car," he rushes out, looking a bit flustered.

"I mean, it's not my car. My parents aren't buying me a new car without a license."

"...How about, you get a new ride? To school, I mean."

"Cass is the only one of my friends with a car," I state, confused.

"I have a car..."

My heart stops. I swear it does.

Maybe it's my panic-stricken look, or the way I drop my pencil, or possibly when I start making quiet panting noises that Brady comes to his senses.

"I mean, not that... I'm just saying... Pointing out... Stating a fact, like, I have something with four wheels... I'm going to stop talking."

I nod and pick up my pencil, my heart finally starting to work again.

"Uhm... Yeah." I look around the classroom, everybody else is diligently working on his or her project as I go thru cardiac arrest in the middle of the Biology lab.

"Maybe we should get back to working," Brady says, probably realizing our surroundings as well.

"Good idea," I murmur.

He reaches down into his backpack, pulls out a purple binder and I'm surprised to find inside that binder lay notes.

"Yesterday you said something about... Opposing viewpoints. So I found a few government websites and other random things, I made sure they were reliable."

I don't think he's realized that I'm staring at him in shock.

"And on page five-hundred twenty-seven or maybe its twenty-nine, they talk about the anatomy of a cell. The whole prokaryotic versus eukaryotic thing, y'know?"

He looks up at me and all I'm doing is blinking like an ass.

"You... researched?"

"Not too much, just a little bit. I know this class probably means a lot to you, more than it means to me, so I didn't wanna screw it up for you."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Kendall?" He asks cautiously. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uhm... OH. Yeah. Thanks, Brady. That means a lot to me." I smile, a real smile, something I never thought I'd ever give to Brady James.

His answering smile is white and gorgeous.

"Great," he grins and turns back to his work. "We still need what stem cell research is and the ideas of stem cell research... Which are all in one. Would you mind doing that part?"

"No, that sounds great actually. I'm so stressed out with French, Spanish, Geometry, and AP History. I'm like drowning in work."

That was word vomit.

I don't usually go around telling people my problems.

Especially not Brady James. (_But how many times have you heard me say that one?_)

"Spanish and French? You can take two languages?"

"Not usually, but... I thought it would be a good opportunity. I don't wanna be taking it when I'm thirty and sounding like a complete and total jackass."

"That sounds stressful."

"I guess," I shrug. "But people have gone through harder, I suppose. I could be... Going to war. Or battling aliens or vampires or witches or something," I say mockingly.

His eyes widen for a second, and he's staring right at me.

Oh. Awkward.

"It was a joke... Y'know cuz mythical creatures don't exist. Especially not in fucking Washington."

"Of course not. They don't exist... At ALL. Who would come to Washington. Like what is there to see... Trees." He lets out a forced laugh, and tugs at his collar. I can see beads of sweat forming at his temple.

Well. Guess it's about time we stopped discussing the world of Harry Potter and get back to Biology...

"Do you wanna map out the tri-fold board? We can't do any research so we may as well save some time..."

"Sounds great," he says quickly.

I nod and pull out a piece of paper, turn it horizontally and sketch a quick board.

"The middle will have the name of the project, title, blahblahblah."

He chuckles, "How about a drawing of a cell? We can explain the basis of cells and stuff?"

"Perfect," I jot that down quickly.

"I think the left should be what stem cell is. We read left to right, so they'd probably start on the left. Even if they don't read the whole thing, everyone will get an idea of what we're doing."

Seriously. What the fuck is this?

"Sounds great..." I write that down. "So the right will be opposing viewpoints."

He nods, "Awesome."

"As awesome as Biology can be..." I mutter.

He laughs again and I look up at him.

I bite my lip as I look up at him. His hair is three different colors: black, russet and I think I can see a clandestine shade of red. His eyes... They're green-ish and hazel, so unlike most of the trademark Quileute dark brown, almost black eyes. His skin however, is totally common; except for maybe it shines a bit better. And he's just so muscular...

_The best part_, one of the fucked up voices in my head says, _is that his name is Brady James. And less than five months ago, he broke your heart and publicly humiliated you. Beautiful isn't he?_

I shake my head. My inner-conscience/bitch is right. Brady can't take back what he's done. He's the same jackass… What if this is all just a plot? Another reason to make me fall for him… How could I have been so stupid? So naïve, I feel like an idiot.

"Kendall?" He waves a hand in front of my face, smiling. "Are you okay? You keep zoning out…" 

"I'm fine," I snap.

The smile wipes of his face.

"Did I say something wrong in the past five minutes? Did I do anything?"

"Nothing," I say shortly as I go back to my drawing.

"If I did I'm really sorry. It probably wasn't meant offensive—"

"Can you please just let it go, so we can finish this and get it over with?" 

He looks hurt, but he nods slowly. "Sure… So we can get this over with."

I nod and go back to the drawing, just as the bell rings. I pack up my stuff and glance at my schedule.

English.

I make my way out of the classroom without looking or saying goodbye to Brady. Its not like I won't see him five minutes anyway.

**Brady's POV **

I could've sworn I was getting closer to her trusting me.

God, I thought I was getting _somewhere_.

It was one minute she was opening up to me, telling me her problems and the next it was like… Everything had done a complete 180 and I was back to being shut out.

I had to admit, it had only been two days. Progress wasn't going to just miraculously turn around. But I felt like I'd just taken three stops to get knocked back five. Negative feedback sucked.

She rushed out the classroom before I could get out another sentence, or ask (_again_) what I had done wrong.

I sighed, and reached into my bag for my schedule.

English.

Didn't I have English with Kendall…?

I smiled again. That was great.

I tried to think back to yesterday to whom she had been sitting with; maybe I could charmingly convince them to switch seats with them.

I closed my eyes as I packed my bag (maybe not the most intelligent thing to do) and went over whom it had been.

Oh.

Him.

Luke? Was it?

Kendall's boyfriend.

She had said yesterday that there was no way they had been dating, but I didn't buy it. Especially after her friend went on about him holding her. Not that it had been out of sheer desire… Of course I had been the one to drive her into his arms.

No big deal or anything.

Putting the girl, whose heart you've broken, you love together with the guy, who really has never done anything wrong, that could take her away.

Not that you know that in four months you'll inevitably become a furry were-beast, become soul mates with said girl, who is currently dating said punk and want to punch, scream, cry _and _laugh at your own misfortune.

I grumble as I make my way over to the English room, unenthusiastic about what I'll have to suffer through for the next forty-five minutes.

I look down as I walk into the classroom, making sure not to bump into any desks, but also careful enough not to look up. I'd rather not watch Kendall make out with her boyfriend. Thanks.

I slump into my chair; I turn to my right and almost groan. It's my ex-girlfriend, Lillian. I hadn't talked to her since my first phasing.

Probably before that.

Lillian was… For lack of better words, a leech. Not in the 'I have pointy teeth, skin like marble and red eyes and I'm gonna suck your blood' way… More in the 'I'm sorta hot (in both ways) and as long as you're my boyfriend I'm going to be so close to you people would think we're Siamese twins' way. You know… The usual.

Lillian turns to me, and smiles. Internally, I cringe.

"Brady," she purrs. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Um. Yeah." I nod, turning to the front. Hoping she'll get the point that I'm "trying to focus".

She doesn't. "How have you been? Clearly so much hotter."

I frown. _Why did I ever find her attractive? _

"Thanks, Lillian." I murmur still staring straight ahead. "You look good, too."

She giggles, "You're such a charmer, Brady."

_How? I didn't say anything! _

"Huh?" I ask, before I can stop myself.

"Playing hard to get, its just so cute on you."

"Pardon?" I turn now. Hard to get? What am I? A chick in an eighties movie? Do I look like I have teased hair, a silk shirt, and some high waisted shorts on? If you're wondering, the answer is no.

"Brady, its clear that you've missed me. The break has been fun and all… But I think we both know its time that we get back together. You're one of the hottest freshman in the year, excluding your brother and Seth" – well thanks?—" and I'm _the _hottest girl in the grade. So let's just end this little "break" and get back together.

So many things in that paragraph she had said had me reeling.

Missed her? Uhm. Yeah, I'd missed her. Like Cinderella missed her evil stepmother and stepsisters when she'd one to live with her prince. (I have a younger sister, I was forced I swear.)

Hottest freshman? That I could live with. But had she really just thrown in the fact that she had thought my brother was hot… Turn on.

The hottest girl in the grade? As far as I was concerned the hottest girl in our grade—no not hot, most beautiful, was Kendall.

There was no competition.

"Listen, Lillian. You're a really great girl and everything"—_lie— "_but I think our break, or whatever. Should be final." 

She gasped. Knowing Lillian, she'd probably be too insulted to respond. I was right. For the rest of the class, I felt daggers as the teacher explained our independent reading assignment.

I tried not to watch as Lyell or Logan or whatever the hell his name was whispered to her. I couldn't not listen, because dog hearing made it hard to _not _listen. There were a series of corny jokes, unflattering compliments, and some inside jokes.

As soon as class was over, I stood up. Packed my things and readied myself for lunch (and an undoubted amount of heckling).


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall's POV

It's the next day and we're all sitting in the library, before our fifth period class… Once again Luke is telling another stupid story. I'm sensing quite a pattern here.

"So I told him-"

" 'God damn... This is going to be such a lame story, I can't wait to _refrain _from telling my friends'?"

"That hurt my feelings."

"So hire a therapist, Luke. I'm trying to finish this fucking worksheet. What is a cosine? Its the second day, man! For god's sake! You'd think-"

"That no one cares about your petty problems?"

"Touché... Touché, indeed."

Luke smirks at me and goes back to his cartoon drawing of some stupid superhero I never took the time to really learn about. Such a studious young man.

We're sitting in the library during one of our frees, I am studying, Luke is drawing, Cass is... I don't know what Cass does in her free time and I'm not even bothering to look over, Ronnie is humming to herself and staring at the ceiling, Josh is just MIA.

There's suddenly a loud crash as the door slams open, of course its the Wolf Pack. Me and my friends have taken to calling them that now, they're just always in a... pack. We all thought wolf pack was appropriate just 'cause they all look pretty intimidating, unless you've seen them running and screaming and just being stupid jackasses, in which case they're more like a pack of... bunnies . Cass voted for the Gaggle of Geese, but really? Just really?

They're all roughhousing and yelping because of course... Who really needs quiet in a library? Totally overrated... They don't really seem to notice anyone else is in the library, except for Brady who's looking around pretty worried.

_Oh fuck. _I put my head back down and go back to the thrilling world of Geometry.

"Look, Brady! There she is!" Collin whispers (shouts) to Brady.

I'm just really praying that he's talking about Mrs. Fentworth, the librarian who's worked here at the Reservation since my parents were students. Hey, maybe the kid knows how to read!

Suddenly there's a huge shadow over my math textbook (and just about the entire table), I curse to myself in my head. And shit... Is it hot, its like someone dropped La Push in the middle of a volcano.

"Hey, Kendall..."

I'm not really liking how tall it is... What I'm eye-level to is highly appropriate. I huff and look up at him, "Hi Brady, how can I help you?"

He goofily smiles at me for about ten seconds, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Talk." Coughs Quil two tables away that the pack is not really sitting at... just sort of lounging up against.

"Um... I figured we should meet up about the project some time."

"Well yeah, Brady... We have um, class next period so I figured we could do it then...?"

"Right. Right. Yeah, totally. Sounds great. Next period. I'll be there."

_I mean... I'd hope so, you're sort of required to be there._

I nod, my eyebrows still raised, "Cool?"

He smiles at me and then bounds out of the library. The pack quickly scrambles out behind him, murmuring things and shaking their heads.

"I think he likes you," Luke says matter-of-factly, still drawing and coloring in the hero, it looks quite goo- HA. WHAT?

"I think he likes her tits... Push up bras do fucking wonders," Cass comments.

"Excuse me! I will have you know that I am a -"

"Too personal, Ken. Too personal." Ronnie mutters.

"Wait wait wait! I wanted to hear that! Dammit, Ron!" He huffs at Ronnie who just glares darkly back at him. "Anywho... Yeah, I think the kid likes you."

"For once in my life I will readily agree with Cass that the kid just wants to get in my pants."

"What do you mean 'for once in your life'? I must remind you of many crucial moments that we shared in the playground together that I have saved your ass. Let's not forget the monkey bars incident!"

"Cass, you were the one pushed me off of the monkey bars..."

"I was also the one who called Mrs. Thompson to come and take you to the nurse! How quickly we forget!"

"It was a hairline fracture!"

"Oh dear sweet mother of fry bread..." Luke groans. "The dude likes you!"

"Dude?" I raise my eyebrows skeptically. "Dude? Really? Have you been hanging out in Forks?"

"KEN! Pay attention! How do you feel about this shocking new confession?" He makes his voice sound deep like a TV announcer and shoves his pencil in my face.

"Its not a confession..." I snap and slap his hand, sending his pencil flying thru the air. "_He _didn't _confess_ it, _you _are making a conjecture. A horribly wrong _mis_conjecture I might add," I say as I pack my things in a huff.

"Misconjecture is not a word, my dear sweet Ken," he smiles up at me.

"What the fuck is a conjecture?" Cass asks, just looking so confused with the entire situation.

"UGH!" I whisper to myself and walk (as fast as possible, seriously wearing Converse tomorrow, no doubt about it) out of the library and towards the room I have Biology or Chemistry or whatever Science I'm supposed to be taking.

I throw my things on the desk as I arrive at my lab table and sit down on the stool in a huff.

"Kendall? You okay?"

_Oh life... You tickle me. _

"I'm doing great, Brady. Thanks."

"D'you wanna... Work on the project?"

Sigh. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Take as long as you need."

I think our project is due before 2100, but I'll go with it.

"Okay," I sit up to Brady's face smiling back at me. "Where did we leave off yesterday?"

"Well we just had a really rough plan of what we thought we'd do."

"Right, right. Stem Cell Research."

"And I was thinking, although I totally love your idea... How about we change it up a bit?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"Genetic Engineering maybe..." He goes on to explain all of the interesting things he _researched. _Guys. He _researched_.

Now I don't mean to sound like a cynical, lonely person but really... He actually researched it?

This isn't even anything I have against the jack ass who basically broke my heart... I'm not even sure Luke or Josh knows how to use Google except for to look up some inapropro vids, if you know what I mean...

"Yeah! Sounds great," I pipe up. "We can grab some books from the library and do some more research. Sounds fine."

"Great," he gives me a smile and I nod and go back to my planner and cross things out I had planned for the project.

"You're... really organized."

"Oh don't worry, its only the second day... By November I'll have lost this, every pencil I own and my History notes will be in my English binder and the corrections for my Spanish test will be where my Math homework should be. It'll all just be lovely."

He starts to laugh and I'm a bit taken aback... I wasn't really aware people anything I found to be anything but bitchy. ... Thanks?

I give him another tentative smile and finish erasing everything.

"I'm actually going to be out of school starting Friday until about... Next Tuesday."

_Lovely. _

"Oh... So should I... Work on this by myself?"

"NO! Of course not! I thought maybe we could... Meet during lunch sometime over the weekend?"

Now, I'm not really sure what you would call it... But something just sort of bubbles inside of me... I can't even classify it as anger, because... Anger is at the bottom of this thermometer of feelings.

"Where at a diner?"

"Yeah! There's actually this great place-" _You must be joking._

"In Forks. On Grand Street? I bet," I snap, my eyes becoming narrower and narrower, until I'm sure I must look like Voldemort.

"What? Yeah..." Realization suddenly dawns over his face and his eyes widen, "No no-"

"Let me guess, this time you'll show two _and a half hours _late," I growl as I start packing up for my second big dramatic exit within twenty minutes.

"Kendall, no-"

"Will it be Lily Stone again this time? Or have you moved onto bigger and better things now? Becca Weil? Rhea Connor?"

"Please, Kendall, just lis-"

"You haven't changed at all. You're just the same immature prick that you were four months ago (_as if someone could drastically change over four months_) ," I pick up my bags and my books... Although God knows where I'm _going _because class just started five minutes ago.

"I-"

"Screw you, Brady. Just leave me the hell alone," I yell at him (ignoring everyone and I mean _everyone's_ eyes on me) as I wobble (seriously though? who thought it would be a good idea to wear three-inch heels to school? please?) out of the classroom.

**Brady's POV **

"I'm actually going to be out of school starting Friday until about... Next Tuesday."

Her eyebrows furrow in that cute little way, "Oh... So should I... Work on this by myself?"

_You can do this, Brady. Just ask her out. You can do it. _

"No! Of course not! I thought maybe we could... Meeting during lunch sometime over the weekend?"

Her eyebrows narrow, she must be mulling it over.

"Where at a diner?" Her voice is weirdly quieter than it was a few seconds ago, but... She read my mind! We're... In sync.

"Yeah! there's actually this great place-"

"In Forks. On Grand Street? I bet," she snaps.

I'm a bit taken aback and confused "What? Yeah..." Oh my god. No. Oh God. No... Please tell me I just didn't... I try to correct my mistake but she's already stood up.

"Let me guess, this tie you'll show two and _a half hours _late," she snarls out at me as she starts to pack her bags.

This is definitely not what I had planned. "Kendall, no-"

"Will it be Lily Stone again this time? Or have you moved onto bigger and better things now? Becca Weil? Rhea Connor?"

I'm begging her to listen to me, to just hear me out, so I can explain myself for the mistakes that I've made.

The whole class is sort of watching us now, I can tell, but they're all the last thing on my mind right now. "You haven't changed at all. You're just the same immature prick that you were four months ago." She picks up her things and my inner wolf is whining, but I'm frozen to the spot I'm standing at.

"I-"

"Screw you, Brady. Just leave me the hell alone." And for the third time since I've_ really_ met my imprint (the person I'm casually madly in love with) I have made a complete jack ass of myself and she has torn me apart without even knowing what she's doing.

Of course I'm also shaking like a number that hasn't been invented on the Richter scale, so I quickly make my way out of the class before y'know, possibly killing my fellow students and revealing the secret the rest of the pack is trying to keep.

_Brady... _Sam says warningly as I rip another brand new set of clothes and phase, I'm supposed to be in school right now.

_That's right... You are... What's wro-_

My head suddenly floods with the memories of everything that's just happened and Sam frustratedly growls, but sighs.

_How about you meet me by the river junction near me and Em's house? _

I whine, but start to trot over...

Sometimes... I really wish I had been transformed into a lion... God knows they don't practice monogamy over in the prides.

**I cannot believe this is my first update since the beginning of the summer. I'm so sorry, guys! I've been so busy and I've literally had NO idea what I should write. This sort of came to me while I was taking a day off from my classes, it's not my best and it's sort of the same old crap… But… I like a lot of drama and I know you guys don't want Kendall to immediately forgive Brady. **

**No she is not being too hard on him. She is a girl, as I'm a majority of you who are reading this, she may have overreacted a bit, but the chick is sensitive. Sue me.**

**I am working on the Luke situation. Trust me… I'm an evil genius, I know what I'm doing guys. Just relax. **

**Don't you just love Cass? It'd be really awkward if you didn't because she's actually a lot like me, she isn't written after me I'm not quite **_**that **_**self-centered but she says and does a lot of the same things I say and do with my close friends. **

**Review? It'd make me realize I did this for the people who CARE about my story. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO DEARLY ! AND YAYYYYY! I'M BACK! I PROMISE! **


End file.
